Tell no Tales
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: After a few months of sealing Malchior back into the book Raven decides to take the book from where she had gotten it. She meets a young man at the old book store and he says his name is Rorek, but is it really him? Why has he appeared all of a sudden? W


** Tell no Tales **

**By. Lady Kisaragi**

_A/N: I'm really starting too many stories, trying to work on each one individually as much as I can so I can finish chapters bit by bit. This one kind of came to me, so hopefully it'll turn out as good as I thought it would be._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

The door slid open slowly and then back again as the hooded Raven walked into her room quietly. She glanced around for the moment before moving toward her window and drawing the dark curtains together as she shielded the light out of her room. Her hands reached back and pulled her hood back behind her head as she sat down at her vanity mirror and picked up a brush that her mirror was lying next to. Short long strokes were made against her purple hair, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was only glad she didn't have to brush Starfire's hair, it took too long for it too brush. It almost felt like her arm would fall off that last time she agreed to do it. She sighed to herself, as she put the brush back down on her vanity before glancing at the mirror. Her fingers brushed against the handle before lifting up the strange mirror that contains her emotions and much more.

"I better put this up. I don't want the same incident with Cyborg and Beastboy to happen again…"

She basically forbidden them to enter her room again, especially BB since he had the habit of wandering into her room. She got up and walked to the other side of her room, before she kneeled down to a large chest and opened it with her powers. There were a few things she stored in here that she didn't want out in the open for anyone to see or just some old trinkets and books that she finished. She pushed aside some books and papers aside to make room for the mirror, so it would break while she stored it in here. The mirror nearly slipped from her grasp as she caught sight of the white book at the bottom. A frown coming to her lips, as the memories of betrayal came back to her mind.

I hate him… 

She stayed there silently looking down at the book before she reached down and took it from the bottom of the chest. After she had returned Malchior back to the book, she made sure he would be able to speak to her again as she added a spell of her own on the book. She did remember that one night where she could swear she heard him talking to her from the chest and that's when she had added the spell onto the book. The top of the chest closed as Raven stood up and looked at the white thick book in her hands. His presence was felt from the book, as a slight chill ran up her spine as she tried to compose herself from just dropping the book or just ripping the pages right out of it. She didn't want anything that reminded her of him at all, even roses she once liked she could barely look at anymore.

I should just take this back from where I got it before… 

"That's it. I'll take it back to that bookshop I went to months ago. He can't really cause any harm if he can't speak or anything if anyone else buys the book. I doubt I'll get a refund from buying this, but I don't care."

She looked around before grabbing a black bag with a long strap to it to lie over her shoulder; the front flap of the bag had some odd mysterious designs on it. Robin had got it for her last Christmas, but she never really used it except to usually store her money inside. The flap pulled back as she opened it and slid the book inside before securing it close.

_I should have what I need._

She moved to her door, with her cape flowing behind her as the door opened for her and quickly closed back behind her. Raven made her way down the empty hallway of Titans Tower, it was nice and peaceful. Too bad it won't last very long. Her nose wrinkled up a little at a vague smell that was passing through the air. She really didn't know what it was, but it was coming from the kitchen in the main living room area. Someone must have burned something and then put it out of it's misery.

_Starfire's cooking…better leave then before she starts to issue taste testers._

She started back down the hallway before turning the corner quickly, though she bumped into somebody who was in her path as well and nearly knocked her down, before a pair of arms moved around her back side and held her securely. The girl gasped momentarily as she was caught off guard, as she lifted her head up and was face to face with her catcher.

"Whoa, are you alright? Didn't mean to bump into you like that Raven." He said, as he held her steadily in his grasp. He sure did have quick reflexes to catch her like that. Though you don't expect anything less from the boy wonder.

"Ah, Robin? Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" She trailed off a bit, as she noticed he was still holding her. It was a awkward moment for her, plus she was feeling a bit uncomfortable and uneasy now. It was nothing, but she couldn't really brush it off before she got to her feet and brushed the front of her leotard off as he let go of her.

"I see. So where are you off to in a hurry?" He noticed she was carrying that bag he had gotten her for Christmas last year. Robin was a little surprised that she was using it cause he thought maybe she didn't like it or something. It was the first time he ever seen it since then. At least now he wouldn't kick himself for not getting that book for her instead.

"Hmm? How did you know that?" A brow rose as she eyed him curiously.

"You look like you're getting ready to go somewhere, that's all." He said, as he put his arms behind his head as he looked at her and smiled a little.

"Well, I'm just returning a book that's all and maybe go to a café later on." She said, before brushing past him as she began to leave.

"Oh hey, well if you're leaving do you mind if I come with you?"

Raven stopped in her tracks, before she turned around and looked back at him with a look of slight confusion on her face. Why in the world would he want to tag along with her? It's not like she was going to the mall or anything there wasn't really anything interesting for him to see, well to her books were interesting.

"Come with _me_?"

"Well, yeah if you don't mind that is because I understand." He said, as he rubbed a hand behind his head slowly.

She pondered this for the moment, since this was a bit awkward that anyone would want to go anywhere with her, well excluding Starfire that is. She supposes some company wouldn't be so bad. At least it wasn't Beastboy, she would probably go crazy with him going on about some video game or babbling on how he can make milk come out from unusual places.

"I guess so."

Robin smiled at her in a friendly manner as he nodded his head, "Great, so what are you returning then?"

"Well, I…"

_FRIENDS! Where are you? Please come and sample my homemade Tameranian glverich!_

Both Robin and Raven turned their heads as they glanced to the upper floor to a hallway that lead to the main living room area as they could hear the doors open and then close with the sound of Starfire's voice echoing. Two large sweatdrops appeared on the back of their heads before they looked at each other.

"Starfire's cooking."

"I think we can take our leave now, I don't really feel like getting food poisoning right now and I'll tell you on the way."

Raven said, as she grabbed Robin by the hand without another word being said as she passed through the ceiling through the shadows with Robin to make a quick exit to the outside of the tower. Starfire walked down the hallway before she glanced over the railing downstairs as she looked around for one of her friends to sample the platter of ooze that was on the plate she carried.

"I wonder where my friends are. Perhaps they are playing the seek and go hide game I heard about." She said, before walking off to look for one of her comrades.

* * *

"So that's it huh?" 

Robin asked, as he looked down at the water below them as Raven carried him with both of her arms underneath his own now. There was a moment of silence as Raven didn't say anything as she was looking off out into the open, as if her mind was preoccupied.

"Yeah, that's all. I just want to get rid of it that's all. No use having it around." She sighed underneath her breath, before Robin spoke up.

"Just forget about him okay Raven? I know he hurt you from what I know and it was wrong of him to, but you have friends that will always be there for you if you need us or when you don't. Just don't forget that."

The words of wisdom from Robin, yet he was right. She knew that she had friends, she just didn't want to show any type of emotion again like she did with Malchior. Raven repeatedly kicked herself for even trusting anyone like that, especially someone out of a book you barely even know about. Raven nearly nodded her head in agreement, since she was done talking about the whole subject now. Her eyesight wandered about as she looked down as they passed over the city. Slowly Raven lowered them down to the city, as they passed by some buildings and hovered over the cars that passed under them. They finally landed as Raven settled them down onto the sidewalk. Robin glanced around as he doesn't think he ever been around this part of town. There were some antique shops, bookshops, and a café here as well. Also, there was a peddler or three around as they were selling some things on the side of the streets.

"The book shop should be right there."

"Great, I wonder if they have anything on the art of fighting in there…"

"I doubt it, but wouldn't hurt to look."

"Uh…Raven?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now."

Raven looked at him slightly puzzled as he turned his head to her. He lightly tapped on the top of her hand that was on his chest. She had completely forgotten that she was still holding onto him. Her arms quickly jerked back, as she put her hands behind her back as she looked a little flustered.

"S…sorry…let's go."

Raven quickly brushed by him, as she went towards the old bookstore that was along side the street as she left a completely confused Robin behind before he followed her. The windows looked like they had recently been cleaned, as Raven pushed open the front door, which sounded off the bell above the door.

"Hello?"

The two teen titans walked inside and looked around, it seemed like the whole store was completely empty with the exception of many books that were stacked on some tables and on top of the bookshelves. Robin picked up one of the books off a desk and opened it, but his face was greeted with a cloud of dust. He was blinded momentarily by the dust from the book, as he started to cough violently. Raven looked back at him and merely shook her head, as he backed up fanning away the dust as he sneezed loudly, though he had backed up into one of the shelves that pushed back and began to topple over before hitting the bookshelf behind it. In no time the bookshelves and piles of books were lying in a pile down on the floor as they were scattered about. Raven winced as she really didn't want to see what happened. Her head turned as she saw the mess and Robin laying back on one of the bookshelves. He laughed nervously as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Umm, oops?"

"Bless you…" Raven said, dryly as she looked at him. Robin thought just for a moment that she smiled slightly.

"What be all that racket? Who's there?"

The sound of footsteps were heard from the opened back room, as a figured walked through holding a old shield that seem to have a odd marking on the front of it and was also holding a baseball bat. He looked at his store and waved his bat in a threatening manner.

"Aye, you have the gall to mess up me bookstore then? Well, I'm ready for ya and ah don't mind getting ruffed up by cretins' like you at all."

They could get a better look now at the figure. It was a man, a very old man for that matter. He had a long white beard and a mustache to go with it. The top of his head was baled as the back of his head had a trail of long white hair flowing down the to the middle of his back though it was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyebrows were pretty thick and drooped down near his closed eyelids as he wore a pair of old time specs on the top of his nose. Robin got up off the bookshelf as he held his hands up in defense.

"You got it all wrong mister. We didn't come to cause any trouble—hey!" He ducked down as the bat swung at him, then again as he had to jump back from the old man swings. His swings were a bit fast and had some force to it as well. Robin had to maneuver around him just so he didn't get his head taken off. The bat came again, but was taken from his grasp as Raven moved it with her powers. The old man toppled over, before robin catch him from behind and lifted him up to his feet.

"What in the world..."

"Calm down now. We're not here to hurt you or anything. We're the teen titans. I'm Robin and this is Raven." He waved over to Raven as she nodded her head, before she waved her hand around as the dark Aura covered her hand and not long before it covered the bookshelves and books. They set themselves up right on the floor and the books placed themselves back on the shelves and so on, as if they haven't been touched at all.

"Sorry for the mess. Usually it's not like Robin to be a klutz. I guess he's losing his touch."

I've never seen such magic like that before… 

The old man was silent for the moment, as he looked at Raven before going over to the front desk and putting the shield down.

"Forgive me children, you just never know who you will see nowadays. Ah, where are mah manners I'm the owner of the shop here Fargen. A pleasure to meet you both." He bowed in a proper manner before looking at the two and giving a friendly smile, "A honor to meet two of the titans I hear about. I hear of your antics from occasional customers. So what brings you to my shop?" He had a slight British accent from what Raven could tell.

"Well, I just came to give you a book I had gotten months ago. I don't expect a refund or anything I just don't want it anymore." She said, as she opened the satchel and took out the book as she handed it over to him. The owner adjusted his glasses a little as he took the book with a wrinkly hand, as he examined it. He was silently as he looked at the back and front cover as he opened the book and flipped through it slowly.

"…and you say that you got it from here?"

"Yes, if I recall correctly. Well, I haven't really been inside her, but some man around here recommended it to me. He said he worked here…"

"I see…perhaps it was just a peddler looking for some easy money that's all, but I'll be more than happy to take it off your hands."

"Thank you. I would like to ask you if…"

"Is everything all right in here? I heard a racket in here earlier."

Raven stopped in mid-sentence as the sudden voice interrupted her, it was a boy's. He walked in from the backroom carrying a stack of books. He was a little tall, a little more than Robin was. He was wearing a gray long sleeve sweatshirt with a hood pulled over his head where she couldn't make out his face and a pair of long black pants. Strands of his hair pushed out slightly from the hood, as he stood there with the books in his arms.

"Nothin' but a bit of a mishap that's all. This is my grandson, he's been helping me around here for a few months now. Feel free to look around the shop and tell me if you find a book you like, oh an' miss?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me if you ar' interested in my grandson. You seem to be quite his type for someone as pretty as you are. Plus, I've always fancied me some great-grand children…"

"Grandfather…!"

"…that is if you aren't already with this young man over there."

The color in Raven cheeks began to turn as she felt the heat rush up to her face quickly. It was probably one of the few most embarrassing moments she's ever had to deal with in her life. Her head was feeling pretty naked without her hood covering it. Robin looked somewhat a little stunned for the moment, but he seemed to just wave it off.

"No, no…we're just friends nothing more than that."

_Nothing more…_

The words processed through her mind for a second before she pushed it away. Not too sure why she was even thinking about something so trivial. Robin approached the young man as he put the books down on a nearby table as she shook his hand.

"I'm Robin nice to meet you and this is my friend Raven."

He nodded his head a little as he shook his hand in a friendly gesture, before approaching Ravens lowly with his left hand behind his back with the other one at his side before he reached out and took her hand gently and raised it up.

"You'll have to forgive my grandfather he can be like that sometimes. I am charmed to meet you, Raven…"

His lips pressed against the top of her hand lightly, which left Raven completely, stunned by the sudden action. He then pulled away as he kept her hand within his own.

"My name is Rorek."

**Tbc…**

**

* * *

**

_Dun dun dunnn and that's all there is for the first chapter. Hope I made it long enough, I don't like making short chapters. I wasn't too sure how to go about this. I just worked on this a little in my free time since I had time to spare I'll work on my other stories too as well, this will be updated when I see **reviews.** If not I'll either leave it up or take it down. Hope some of you enjoy this._


End file.
